Un peu de tranquillite, ça fait pas de mal!
by Nuance59
Summary: ma 1e fic yaoi! KuroFye Kurogane voulait simplement prendre un moment pour se détendre...mais non! il faut qu'on vienne le dérenger...! reviews svp!


-1**UN PEU DE TRANQUILLITE, CA FAIT PAS DE MAL! **

Kurogane soupira d'aise pour la énième fois. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas profité d'un bon bain chaud et apaisant. Un nouveau soupir. il était si bien... La mousse parfumée caressait sa peau, et l'eau ondulait doucement à chacun de ses mouvements. La sensation de bien être était telle qu'il se permit de fermer les yeux. Pas un seul bruit, à part quelques clapotis de l'eau dus aux mouvements du ninja.

_« un peu de tranquillité, ça fait pas de mal… » _songea-t-il

Mais ce bonheur et ce calme fut de courte durée. Car, le silence fut troublé par une voix que Kurogane ne connaissait que trop bien.

« KURO-CHAN! »

Le brun fit un bond dans sa baignoire, éclaboussant quelques peu le sol dans son geste. Accroupi comme il le faisait d'habitude, Fye le regardait en souriant.

« mais qu'Est-ce que tu fous là, toi! » s'emporta ne ninja

« je sui venu t'aider… » répondit innocemment le blond

« à quoi? » demanda à nouveau Kurogane plus calme

« tu va réussir à te laver le dos tout seul…? »

Il y eut un gros silence, pendant lequel Kurogane tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser exploser sa colère. Cependant, Fye en rajouta une couche. Ne se souciant guère des tremblements du brun, il continua d'une voix douce, cachant quelque chose dans son dos.

« je voulais pas que tu te sentes seul, alors je t'ai acheté… » il laissa apparaître l'objet « un petit cadeau! »

Kurogane jeta un regard perplexe au ''cadeau'' en question. une petite veine apparut sur son front, entre les mèches brune et humides.

« un canard jaune en plastique… »

« exact, Kurotan…il va te tenir compagnie. Et si tu veux, moi aussi, je veux bien rester avec toi. Si tu es d'accord? » fit le blond l'air moqueur

Kurogane fulminait. Non seulement ce crétin de mage l'avait dérangé alors qu'il essayait de se détendre, mais en plus, il fallait que ce soit pour lui donner un stupide canard en plastique jaune! Dans un élan de colère, il s'élança hors de l'eau, sa voix résonnant à travers la salle de bain.

« T'AS DE LA CHANCE QUE JE N'AI PAS MON SABRE SOUS LA MAIN! Sinon je te jure que t'aurais passé UN SALE QUART D'HEURE! Et tu… »

« waouh! Impressionnant, Kuro-Sama…! »

Il l'avait oublié : il était entièrement nu devant Fye, qui n'arrivait pas à cacher la rougeur de ses joues, une main collée sur sa bouche et un sourire idiot collé aux lèvres. Les yeux couleur rouge sang s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, alors qu'il replongeait aussi vite que l'éclair dans l'eau et la mousse de bain, cachant sa nudité (au grand désespoir de Fye ). Rougissant de plus belle, le ninja cria une fois de plus sur le blond, qui riait aux éclats devant l'embarras de son compagnon de voyage.

« Cette fois… » commença-t-il en enfilant une serviette, et saisit un sceau qui traînait là, rempli d'éponges imbibées d'eau « TU M'ECHAPPERAS PAS! »

Ce fut le moment que choisit Fye pour s'enfuir, le sourire toujours présent sur son visage.

Debout, regardant le ciel légèrement couvert, Sakura sourit. La nuit était en train de tomber et un léger vent faisait voler ses cheveux. Elle ferma les yeux, profitant du calme régnant dans la pièce ou elle se trouvait, accompagnée de Shaolan. Celui-ci lisait un livre sur l'archéologie du pays, semblant très intéressant, car le garçon n'avait pas relevé depuis le début de sa lecture. Une bruit terrible fit sursauter la jeune fille, et tourner la tête. La pièce était au premier étage, au bout de laquelle se trouvait un escalier qui donnait sur le reste de la bibliothèque, se trouvant au rez de chaussée. Sakura se pencha sur la rambarde, une main sur la rampe et l'autre au niveau de sa poitrine. Curieuse, elle observa en silence le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Intriguée, elle appela son ami.

« Shaolan-kun? »

« oui, princesse? » demanda-t-il en relevant enfin la tête

« pourquoi Kurogane-san poursuit il Fye-san en lui lançant des éponges pleines d'eau? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui

Gros silence perplexe. L'interpellé gardait le regard fixé droit devant lui, semblant réfléchir. Après quelques secondes, il répondit en haussant les épaules, se replongeant dans la lecture de son livre.

« je pense qu'il a sûrement une bonne raison de faire ça. »

« ah? » fit elle en regardant à nouveau les deux

Fye esquivait facilement les projectiles, courant dans tous les sens, un Kurogane plus qu'en colère à ses trousses.

« je finirai bien par t'avoir! » lança le ninja

« quoi, Kuro-chan? Je voulais juste profiter d'un bain avec toi, c'est tout. »

« … »

« ça me plairait bien. Pas toi? » fit il avec un clin d'oeil

Une image plus q'explicite vint apparaître dans l'esprit du brun : Fye, avec une queue et des oreilles de chat, dans un bain, et lui en train de…il se secoua la tête, chassant cette vision.

« arrête de dire n'importe quoi! » fit il en lançant une nouvelle éponge

Fye tourna la tête, souriant tendrement et innocemment.

« mais tu sais, Kuro-chan, je… »

BLAF! L'éponge finit son vol sur le visage du blond. BAM! Il tomba au sol, compétemment dans les vappes. Kurogane vint s'approcher de lui, une lueur malsaine dans le regard.

« je t'ai eu! »

Sakura haussa les sourcils en voyant le brun emporter le blond vers l'endroit d'où ils venaient : la salle de bain. La porte claqua, puis revint ne le silence. Une fois arrivé, le ninja laissa tomber son ''paquet'' dans la baignoire. Ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Fye, qui se mit à battre des bras en criant. Une goutte de sueur coula le long du visage de Kurogane, qui alla fermer le verrou de la porte. Il resta ensuite immobile, tandis que les cris du blond avait cessé, laissant place à une plainte désespérée.

« Kuro-chan est tellement méchant! » gémit il

« ouais. » il se retourna, croisant le regard azur « nous allons voir à quel point je peux être méchant. »

Le cœur de Fye commença à battre à toute vitesse, tandis que l'homme se rapprochait dangereusement de lui.

« Kuro-chan…? Tu fais quoi, là? » demanda faiblement le blond, l'air inquiet et surpris

En réponse, il eut droit à un regard machiavélique et un sourire en coin. Le sourire s'élargit au fur et à mesure que Kurogane continuait.

« après tout, un peu de tranquillité, ça fait pas de mal. N'Est-ce pas, Fye? »

**FIN**

**((GYAH! Ma 1e fic yaoi que j'ai réussie à finir! j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je me suis basée su un fan art que j'ai vu sur un site, il m'a beaucoup plu d'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à laissez vos impressions. Soyez sympa et sincères, c'est ma 1e fic yaoi, et j'avoue que j'ai pas l'habitude…-- honte à moi lol**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!))**


End file.
